1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vertically adjustable drapery rod supports, and pertains more particularly to a support of this type having greater versatility than heretofore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drapery rod supports that can be vertically adjustable are not new. However, the one with which I am best acquainted is unduly complex and costly. Such a drapery rod support is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,684 issued Mar. 22, 1966 to Harry W. Willsey. While the vertical adjustment at the ends of the drapery rod, as far as the patented construction is concerned, is fairly easily achieved, the hardware for realizing the adjustment is far more complicated than it should be. Although a somewhat simpler type of vertical adjustment is provided for the center support, the center support cannot be used with conventional supporting brackets. In addition to other shortcomings, the design of the center support requires more metal than it should.